1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector assembly, more particularly to an electrical connector assembly adapted for electrically connecting an IC package to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Current electrical connector assembly, adapted for high speed signals transmitting between IC packages, comprises a first body mounted on the printed circuit board and a second body engaging with the first body and supporting the IC package. A heat sink is assembled above the IC package. The first body has a housing and a plurality of first contacts received in the housing, which are soldered on the printed circuit board via solder balls to electrically connect the first body and the printed circuit board. The second body has an insulative base and a plurality of second contacts received in the insulative base, which are soldered on the IC package via solder balls to electrically connect the second body and the IC package. And the first body electrically conducts with the second body so as to electrically connect the IC package and the printed circuit board. However, it is not easy to assemble the second body to the first body accurately, and the heat sink is easily dropped from the second body. The electrical connector assembly retains the heat sink by a lever, however, sometimes the lever is operated by a mistake and that causes the heat sink can not work normally.
An improved electrical connector assembly is desired.